parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimlina
1701Movies' movie spoof of Don Bluth Thumbelina (1994). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Thumbelina - Kim Possible * Prince Cornelius - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Jacquimo - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Mother - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Hero - Scooby Doo * Baby Bug - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gnatty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * L'il Bee - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mrs. Toad - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Mozo - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Gringo - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Grundel - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Berkeley Beetle - Normie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ms. Fieldmouse - Queen Anne (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * Mr. Mole - King James (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * Bumblebee - Himself * Queen Tabitha - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * King Colbert - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mrs. Rabbit - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Mr. Fox - Sultan (Aladdin) * Mr. Bear - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Reverend Rat - Himself Scenes: # Kimlina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Kim Possible # Kimlina part 2 - "Kim Possible" # Kimlina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" # Kimlina part 4 - The Fairies/Kim Possible Meets Ron Stoppable # Kimlina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings/Forget Me Nots # Kimlina part 6 - Kim Possible Gets Kidnapped # Kimlina part 7 - "On the Road" # Kimlina part 8 - Enter Ash Ketchum/"Follow Your Heart" # Kimlina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Dr. Drakken and Mandark Mocks Professor Nimnul # Kimlina part 10 - Normie/"You're Beautiful, Baby" # Kimlina part 11 - Chip, Tammy and Dale Tries to Save Kim Possible/Poor Kim Possible # Kimlina part 12 - Ash Ketchum Asks For Direction/Ron Stoppable Searches For Kim Possible/Normie's Plan # Kimlina part 13 - Ash Ketchum Ask For More Direction/Ron Stoppable Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" # Kimlina part 14 - Meet Ms. Queen Anne # Kimlina part 15 - Mr. King James /"Sun" # Kimlina part 16 - James' Tunnel/James' Proposal # Kimlina part 17 - Professor Nimnul's Next Plan # Kimlina part 18 - "Marry the King" # Kimlina part 19 - Ash Ketchum's Treatment/Chip, Tammy and Dale Defrosts Ron Stoppable # Kimlina part 20 - The Wedding/Professor Nimnul Crashes the Wedding # Kimlina part 21 - Happy Endings # Kimlina part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Trivia: * Sailor Moon S, Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights, and Thumbelina were released in 1994. * In Japanese, both Ash Ketchum and Mrs. Toad were voiced by Rica Matsumoto. * This is first movie-spoof to use the Kim Possible theme at the beginning. * This spoof will be dedicated to John Hurt (1940-2017), Carol Channing (1921-2019), Gallery: Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible as Thumbelina Ron Stoppable in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Prince Cornelius Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Jacquimo Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Mother Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc..jpg|Scooby Doo as Hero Queen Beryl (TV Series).jpg|Queen Beryl as Mrs. Toad Professor Norton Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Grundel Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Queen Tabitha Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Dad as King Colbert Dale stealing the lamp.png|Dale as Baby Bug Tammy-3.jpg|Tammy as Gnatty Chip in To the Rescue Part 1.png|Chip as Lil’ Bee Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:1701Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof